This invention relates generally to an hydraulic "fuse" device; and more particularly it concerns an in-line hydraulic fuse, or sensor, that monitors the quantity of hydraulic fluid that passes through the device, and then blocks the flow when a pre-selected quantity of fluid has passed through.
Devices to accomplish the above functions have employed buoyant pistons and vane motors. Testing of a buoyant piston device showed it to be undesirably and inherently sensitive to changes in attitude of the device; and it was also undesirably critical with respect to fit and clearances. Vane motors, on the other hand, are undesirably expensive. There is need for a simple, effective device having few manufactured parts, relatively high force levels in sensing mechanism, and with flow/volume characteristics which can be readily tailored, i.e. fitted, to many different design requirements.